1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate generally to data communications, and more particularly to methods of recovering errors in data communication, data communication systems performing the methods, and display apparatuses including the data communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, data communication devices receiving data such as a video signal and an audio signal, use a Universal Asynchronous Receiver Transmitter (UART) communication or an Inter-Integrated Circuit (IIC) communication system.
The IIC communication hardware transmits data between devices through a clock line and a data line. For example, IIC communication is used in a data transmission between a CPU, a memory and an I/O device, and may perform data communication with two lines, which transmit a data signal and a clock signal respectively.
The IIC communication system has found wide acceptance. For example, IIC communication may be used in data communication between a timing controller and sensors in a display apparatus.